Meiyo no Michi
by EmeroWde
Summary: Un groupe de rounins s'est installé à Osaka, s'en prenant aux commercant afin de montrer leur opposition au pouvoir. Le Shinsengumi a été mandaté pour les arrêter. Mais est-ce réelement possible alors que Kondo est mort et qu'Hijikata, alors à la tête du Shinsengumi, s'est renfermé sur lui même? Qui reste t-il pour arpenter la route de l'honneur et du courage?


_Bienvenus sur cette fiction Hakuouki. Je ne serais pas longue, promis._

_Tout d'abord, merci d'être passé et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce premier chapitre!_

_Ensuite, juste pour vous aider à situer, l'histoire reprend à la fin de la saison 1 et ne prend pas en compte tout ce qui pourrait se passer après (saison 2 + OAV) en revanche, je compte introduire deux-trois éléments de la série ''reimeiroku'' qui se déroule avant l'arriver de Chizuru au Shinsengumi._

_Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ou je promet d'écrire des lignes et des lignes sur toute la fanfic!_

_Elvira_

* * *

PARTIE 1: L'eau rouge

CHAPITRE 1: Rasetsu ~

* * *

Tout était calme dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi. Il avait neigé la nuit dernière et une fine pellicule blanche recouvrait le sol. Les grandes portes en bois qui matérialisaient la limite entre l'intérieur du camp et l'extérieur s'ouvrirent dans un grincement qui réveilla sûrement ceux qui dormaient encore. Les haoris bleus flottant dans leur dos, les capitaines Hajime Saitou, Heisuke Todo et Shinpachi Nagakura revenaient de leur nuit de garde.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir sortir... se plaignit Okita Souji en les voyant rentrer.

Il prit immédiatement un coup derrière la tête.

-Abruti, je veux bien te soigner mais n'espère sortir pas un temps pareil! le sermonna un jeune homme à côté de lui.

Il avait intégré le Shinsengumi depuis à peine six mois mais était déjà devenu une pièce indispensable au bon fonctionnement de l'organisation. Déjà parce qu'il avait prit le commandement de la sixième division mais aussi parce qu'il avait radicalement changé son fonctionnement. Il remit complètement à neuf la division en enrôlant uniquement des soldats avec un minimum de connaissances médicales ou avec des facultés pour la discrétion. La sixième division était devenue le réseaux de renseignement interne du Shinsengumi et avait fait évoluer les batailles puisqu'elle assurait des soins aux soldats qui en avaient besoin, limitant ainsi le nombre d'hommes tombant au combat. Ce jeune homme se nommait Akira Fujihara et avait prit Souji comme patient privilégié. Et il fallait le dire, il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il suivait les traitements du nouveau capitaine.

-Alors, cette ronde? demanda Souji une fois que les guerriers rentrant les eurent rejoint.

C'était une question sarcastique puisqu'on voyait des tâches de sang sur le haori de Saito et que la garde du katana d'Heisuke était elle aussi imprégnée de rouge.

-Ils ne se calmeront donc jamais? fit un grand homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui venait d'arriver de l'intérieur du campement.

Sanosuke Harada tenait sa fidèle lance à ses côtés, il avait le bras droit complètement recouvert de bandage. Le ''ils'' à qui il faisait référence était un groupe d'étranger qui parcourait les villes sous l'autorité impériale en répandant des idées révolutionnaire. Chaque jours le mouvement prenait de plus en plus d'importance et on assistait à des soulèvements de plus en plus violents dans la capitale où le Shinsengumi avait finit par s'établir à la demande de l'Empereur lui même. Ils avaient réussi à chasser les groupes les plus violents à travers des combats ensanglantés, où Harada avait été blessé au bras, rien de bien grave, juste une large et profonde coupure qu'il c'était rouverte mais qui était en bonne voie pour une cicatrisation complète. Il restait toujours des groupes minoritaires qui se cachaient et gênaient les convois qui arrivaient dans la capitale ce qui effrayait à chaque fois un peu plus les marchands qui prenaient la route.

-Soit on arrive au bout, soit ils préparent quelque chose d'énorme et attendent en restant caché, conclut Shinpachi en rejoignant Harada.

C'était justement la « chose énorme » que craignaient le plus les autorités d'Osaka, les habitants ne seraient sûrement pas épargné si une bataille se jouait en pleine ville.

-Il faut donc qu'on trouve leur planque, et vite... J'ai déjà envoyé quelques uns de mes hommes fouiller les endroits qui pourraient leur servir de repère, fit Fujihara. Je vous tiendrai au courant lorsque j'aurai eu leur rapport.

Lorsqu'il y avait des personnes à faire sortir de l'ombre, c'était ceux qui travaillaient dans cette même ombre qu'on envoyait.

-On retourne patrouiller demain, décréta Saito en s'éloignant du groupe pour rejoindre ses quartiers et sans doute, se changer.

-J'ai préparé à manger, signala Harada avant de retourner en cuisine.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se dirigea vers la pièce où leur serait distribué leur repas.

lll

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois son dîner terminé, Heisuke lança un rapide regard vers le fond de la salle de repas où, avant, se tenait Isami Kondo, Toshizo Hijikata et Keisuke Sannan. Il se leva et finit par rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui était arrivé il y a maintenant un peu moins d'un an. En premier, la mort de Kondo, dont Hijikata avait pris la succession, puis le soudain renfermement de Sannan et enfin la fuite inexpliquée de Chizuru. Depuis Hijikata, sans prendre la peine de nommer un vice-capitaine, avait fait de moins en moins d'apparition jusqu'à, comme Sannan, ne plus sortir de ses appartements. Il ne s'occupait plus que des travaux de paperasserie. Le pire était sûrement que plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de Chizuru...

-Heisuke! l'appela quelqu'un depuis l'extérieur, le faisant sortir de ses pensées noires.

Il ouvrit et tomba sur Nagakura.

-On sort, tu viens avec nous? lui proposa t-il sans afficher un sourire.

-Akira a eu des nouvelles de ses hommes? demanda le jeunes officier, interprétant le manque d'enthousiasme pour s'amuser de son camarade.

Mais Nagakura ne répondit rien, il partit simplement rejoindre les autres. Heisuke eu juste le temps de prendre ses sabres, son haori et de sortir. Tout le monde l'attendait déjà devant la porte.

-... ils seraient cachés dans deux endroits: dans un ryokan du centre d'Osaka et mes hommes aurait entendu des rumeurs concernant un groupe plus conséquent et mieux armé qui s'abriterait dans une des maisons du quartier rouge.

Fujihara expliquait déjà les informations qu'il détenait.

-Tu nous proposes donc de partir faire un tour dans ce ryokan... N'est-ce pas? Heisuke fut surpris de voir que Souji était aussi de la partie.

-Oui, mais en simple repérage! s'empressa d'ajouter Fujihara, il avait appris à connaître Souji et sa manie de facilement agiter son sabre.

-Pour voir comment va réagir l'ennemi face à la pression, pensa tout haut Saitou.

Depuis le relâchement dans le commandement des troupes, c'était lui qui avait prit la plus part des décisions stratégiques, appuyé par les commentaires le plus souvent sarcastiques de Souji.

-Allons y! s'écria Harada en sortant du camp.

Si Harada et son bras blessé venaient aussi c'est que Fujihara et Saito n'avaient vraiment pas prévu d'attaque, ni de se faire attaquer. Mais tout de même, faire sortir la majorité des capitaines du quartier général simplement pour forcer les malfrats à sortir, n'était-ce pas laisser la porte ouverte pour une attaque venant du deuxième groupe, le plus important qui se terrait dans le quartier rouge?

Heisuke suivit donc le mouvement, certain qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dit. Puis après avoir passé quelques ruelles, il se rendit compte qu'ils ne se dirigeaient absolument pas vers le centre de la capitale.

-Dis Akira, tu n'avais pas dit qu'on se dirigeait vers le centre? demanda t-il, plus pour s'assurer qu'il y avait bien un autre plan qui n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en place que pour s'assurer de leur direction.

Fujihara se retourna et lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'effectivement, il ne se rendait pas au point de chute prévu.

-C'est bon, je pense que nous nous sommes suffisamment éloigné, glissa Saitou à Souji qui avait finit par prendre la tête du groupe.

Tout le monde se stoppa, puis les capitaines se séparèrent de la vingtaine de soldats qui les accompagnait afin de pouvoir discuter sans être entendus. Heisuke se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être au courant, puisque Harada affichait une mine contrariée et que Shinpachi affichait une expression dubitative.

-Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe? finit par demander Harada, maintenant excessivement énervé.

-On a des traître dans nos rangs, lança froidement Saitou.

Les trois hommes qui n'étaient pas au courant jusqu'à présent restèrent silencieux un moment.

-À chacun de nos mouvement, ces rounins semblaient préparés, n'est-ce pas?

C'était une question purement rhétorique que venait de poser Fujihara, bien sur que chacun d'entre eux avait fini par le remarquer, et Harada en avait fait l'amère expérience puisqu'il s'était retrouvé avec le bras bandé alors qu'il était parti avec ses hommes afin de débusquer quelques uns de ces bandits dans un ryokan... Mais au final, ils s'étaient fait surprendre dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de leur objectif.

-On sait de qui il s'agit? demanda Shinpachi après avoir laissé échapper un long soupire.

-Komano Ryoutaro et Sawamura Daiki, répondit Fujihara.

'Forcément, après s'être rendu compte des fuites, il a enquêté' ne pu s'empêcher de penser Heisuke.

-Pourquoi on ne les a pas éliminés alors? s'emporta Harada en se rapprochant du jeune capitaine.

La différence entre eux deux était saisissante. De petite taille et de composition fluette, Fujihara Akira faisait bien pâle figure à côté du grand et imposant Sanosuke Harada. Cette proposition fit sourire Souji qui avait lui aussi proposé l'extermination des rats quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque Fujihara leur avait donné les noms des deux traîtres à Saitou et lui. Mais son idée avait simplement été rejetée par ses deux compagnons.

-Nous allons nous servir d'eux pour démanteler tous le réseau, fit simplement Saitou.

'La même réponse sur le même ton assuré' remarqua Souji en écoutant une fois de plus le plan du capitaine de la troisième division.

-Nous allons nous diriger vers le quartier rouge par l'extérieur de la ville afin de ne pas être repérés par d'éventuels vigiles qui surveilleraient les voies reliant le quartier général à leur repère et nous ferons tomber le plus gros des troupes. Les rounins restant, ceux du ryokan, serons alors sans tête pensante, il sera bien plus aisé de les éliminer à ce moment là.

-Et si ils décident de se diriger vers le quartier général avec le plus gros de leurs troupes pendant qu'on contourne la ville? demanda aussitôt Heisuke, car après tout, leurs ennemis pensaient qu'ils allaient attaquer le petit groupe, ils pourraient en profiter pour s'attaquer directement au Shinsengumi. Nous sommes six capitaines hors du camp, je serais à leur place, j'en profiterais pour nous porter un sérieux coup.

'L'analyse d'Heisuke se tient parfaitement, se mettre à la place de ses ennemis, c'est le meilleur moyen pour prévoir leurs mouvements. Mais tu as déjà un temps de retard' commenta Fujihara avant de répondre au jeune homme.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que vous trois seulement n'aient pas été mis au courant?

Heisuke fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

-Avec seulement trois capitaines en discussion, nos deux espions n'auront sûrement rapporté à leurs chefs que seulement trois se préparaient à bouger. D'après les oreilles des rounins, vous êtes toujours au quartier général, c'est une information qui les empêche donc de bouger vers nous

-Le roi de la désinformation à oublié d'ajouter qu'Hijikata est toujours présent, ajouta Souji. Tu irais t'attaquer au capitaine du Shinsengumi toi? Heisuke ne répondit pas, mais son silence parlait pour lui.

Ils avaient donc tous les trois mûrement réfléchit à cette manœuvre... Il décida donc qu'il pouvait s'y fier.

Ils se remirent ainsi en marche, leur bataillon de samouraïs derrière eux.

-On va se séparer en quatre groupes afin de leur bloquer au maximum les sorties, expliqua Fujihara alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur but. Vous entrez tous par la grande porte, Harada et Souji, vous choisirez dix hommes et vous gardez le rez-de-chaussée, personne ne doit en sortir pour prévenir le second groupe ou alors nous serrions acculés. Heisuke, Shinpachi et Saitou, vous passerez sans vous préoccuper des hommes présent à l'entrée et vous vous dirigerez vers les étage avec les hommes restant. Saitou va vers le deuxième étage, Heisuke et Shinpachi vous vous arrêtez au premier. C'est normalement vous qui aurez à gérer le chef de cette bande, ne le tuez pas, faîtes-en un prisonnier, je suis sur qu'il aura deux trois informations à nous donner.

-Et toi? demanda Shinpachi une fois qu'il eut finit de donner ses directives.

-Un de mes hommes aurait repéré un va-et-vient anormale dans une des chambres du deuxième étage qui se trouve être gardée en permanence. J'irais voir ce qui s'y cache puis rejoindrai Saitou.

Une fois encore, Shinpachi nota que la curiosité du jeune homme prévalait sur toute ses autres qualité, il fallait toujours qu'il en sache toujours plus, et se mystère semblait avoir chatouillé sa curiosité. Ils finirent par arriver quelques minutes plus tard, Fujihara se sépara du reste du groupe afin de pouvoir passer par les toits pour pouvoir rejoindre cette fameuse pièce.

lll

Souji n'avait rien dit, mais il avait clairement compris le petit jeu de Fujihara, les laisser Harada et lui au rez-de-chaussée c'était les laisser s'occuper de ceux déjà présents dans l'entrée et c'était tout. Car il savait d'avance qu'aucun autre ennemi ne descendrait des étages, ils tomberaient tous sous les lames des autres capitaines. La place qu'ils allaient occuper était celle réservée aux infirmes: peu de combat, peu de danger,... Il détestait être laissé pur compte de cette manière!

Souji partit alors en courant et distança ses camarades, de cette manière, il était sur que personne n'irait lui voler ses proies.

lll

Fujihara entra sans aucune gène dans une des maisons closes au alentour. À peine entré, les femmes l'assaillirent. Il tenta de s'en débarrasser en donnant de légers coups d'épaule, il était hors de question de les blesser, puis elles virent son haori bleu, signe qu'il appartenait au Shinsengumi et mirent à fuir en hurlant. Il allait les empêcher de sortir pour qu'elles n'alertent pas leurs ennemis avec leurs cris, mais il entendit résonner les premiers chocs des katanas, la discrétion n'était donc plus de mise.

Il se hâta de rejoindre le dernier étage puis traversa le couloir jusqu'au bout et rejoignit une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit des habitations et bordels voisins. D'un coup de coude, il brisa la vitre puis se glissa à l'extérieur pour atterrir en souplesse sur des tuiles un peu plus en aval. Il passa de toit en toit, jusqu'à arriver sous une autre fenêtre, celle de la maison qui abritait les rounins qu'ils chassaient.

En se concentrant uniquement sur les bruits avoisinant, Fujihara déduit que Saito venait d'arriver au deuxième étage puisque les sons de combat étaient quelque peu distants, Saitou devait encore se battre dans l'escalier, soit à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Discrètement, il se hissa alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre, brisa le carreau et pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure.

lll

Shinpachi avait du mal à croire en la simplicité des combats qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent. Pour lui, c'était la preuve que ces hommes n'avaient l'avantage que lorsqu'ils avaient un mouvement d'avance.

Un nouvel adversaire se présenta à lui, l'homme portait son katana au dessus de sa tête, et lorsqu'il l'abattit, Shinpachi n'eut aucune difficulté à le parer du plat de sa lame. Son opposant ne se laissa pas abattre, fit glisser son arme le long de la lame du capitaine du Shinsengumi puis tenta cette fois une attaque par le côté. Une fois encore, il rencontra le katana de Shinpachi qui cette fois, passa à l'offensive. D'un mouvement bien plus brut que précis, il désarma son adversaire puis lui trancha la gorge d'un revers vif. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de son combat, Shinpachi ne vit plus aucun adversaire debout, Heisuke sortit d'une pièce au fond du couloir.

-Seppuku, lança t-il en essuyant une tâche de sang sur sa joue.

Ainsi, le chef de cette bande avait choisit de se suicider plutôt que de se retrouver entre les mains du Shinsengumi... Au moins, il était mort en homme.

-Tu sais où en sont les autres? demanda le jeune capitaine en se plaçant face à son aînée.

-Je pense qu'Hara...

-Nhiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiiiiiii

Les deux capitaines se figèrent en entendant ce rire sinistre, voilà des mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu résonner.

lll

Harada s'ennuyait. Une dizaine d'hommes lui étaient tombés dessus lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, mais ils avaient été faciles à maîtriser, même avec un seul bras. Et depuis, plus rien. En entrant le premier, Souji avait fait un vrai carnage, ne lui laissant que ceux qui restaient.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de s'amuser là-haut! pesta Souji après avoir lâché un long soupir.

C'est alors qu'ils l'entendirent, le cri qui leur glaça les os.

-Nhiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiiiiiii

lll

Fujihara se plaqua contre le mur, espérant ne pas se faire repérer par les combattants occupés un peu plus loin avec Saitou. À pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la deuxième porte en partant de la fenêtre. Les gardes qui devaient se trouver devant avaient dû se diriger eux aussi vers le combat.

'Grave erreur, la meilleure chose à faire, lorsque l'on garde quelque chose, c'est de s'enfermer avec' pensa le jeune homme après avoir vérifié qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce.

Fujihara se félicita de sa chance puis fit coulisser le shoji et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il faisait complètement noir, le seul éclairage provenait du shoji entrouvert par lequel il venait de passer. Une fine tranche de lumière se dessinait sur le sol, en la suivant des yeux, Fujihara aperçu une tâche foncée. Du sang? Puis il y avait ce bruit, faible mais pour le moins gênant... On aurait dit un bruit de mastication et ça venait du même endroit que la tâche au sol.

Le jeune homme se dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il sorte le plus discrètement possible et revienne plus tard, avec un ou deux de ses camarades pour assurer ses arrières.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Sans même se retourner, il devina le bruit d'un homme projeté au sol. Celui-ci se releva et hurla tout en retournant à la charge. Mais Fujihara n'avait pas du tout la tête à tenter d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il avait les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

Deux points rouges le fixaient... Des yeux. Il y avait bel et bien une créature dans cette pièce. La bête tendit le cou et finit par passer la tête dans le seul faisceau lumineux de la pièce. Fujihara retint un cri. C'était humain! Un humain aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs comme neige, probablement accroupi et qui tenait dans sa bouche un bras recouvert de sang. Le monstre laissa tomber le bras et leva les yeux vers le jeune capitaine. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui fit un grand sourire, révélant deux rangées de dents teintées de sang. Puis la créature chargea tout en poussant un cri qui résonna dans la tête de Fujihara.

-Nhiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiiiiiii

lll

Du coin de l'œil, Saitou vit Fujihara passer par la fenêtre, les bruits du combat couvrant celui du verre qu'il dut briser pour passer, puis il le vit se glisser dans la pièce si secrètement gardée.

De son côté, il était certes entouré d'ennemis, mais il arrivait à éclaircir leurs rangs à chaque coup de katana. Ces hommes n'étaient absolument pas organisés. Malgré leur grand nombre, il avait vu peu de ces adversaires attaquer en groupe et leur maniement de la lame était vraiment mauvais. Puis il y eut cette attaque combinée où trois hommes le chargèrent, l'un d'entre eux ne portant même pas de katana.

Il dévia la lame du premier puis lui trancha la gorge. Quand le second, armé lui aussi, chargea, Saitou n'eut pas le temps de ramener sa lame pour adopter une posture défensive. Mais l'homme dirigeait son katana beaucoup trop vers la droite. Saitou profita de cette faiblesse pour lui donner un coup d'épaule sur le côté gauche, le temps qu'il dégage sa lame et puisse se préparer à se défendre. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin immédiatement, l'homme perdit l'équilibre, poussant l'autre homme, celui sans katana, qui tomba lourdement tout près de la pièce où se trouvait Fujihara. L'homme se releva et chargea en hurlant.

Saitou, qui venait de se défaire du deuxième ennemi alors qu'il tentait de se relever, attendait ce dernier homme de pied ferme. Alors qu'il approchait, Saitou se décala de quelques pas et lui tailla le ventre lorsqu'il passa à son niveau, l'homme chuta une dernière fois et se vida de son sang.

Saitou releva la tête, attendant son prochain adversaire, mais il ne vint pas. Il ne restait plus personne à cet étage. Gardant son katana en main, il avança dans le couloir pour rejoindre Fujihara.

-Nhiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiiiiiii

Instinctivement, Saitou leva sa garde. Ce cri le surpris. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur ce qu'entendre ce son signifiait, car Fujihara traversa le shoji qui se tenait quelques pas devant lui et retomba sur le dos dans le couloir. Au dessus de lui se tenait une créature aux allures d'humain et aux instincts bestiaux.

-Rasetsu, murmura Saitou en reconnaissant le monstre penché sur son camarade, claquant des dents pour essayer de le mordre.

La seule chose qui séparait le Rasetsu de Fujihara était son katana qu'il eut le réflexe de dégainer lorsque la bête l'avait chargé. Mais il était beaucoup trop puissant, le monstre avait les deux mains appuyé contre la lame, du sang sortait des profondes entailles de ses paumes, mais la bête ne bronchait pas, bien au contraire, elle continuait d'appuyer. Les dents n'étaient plus très loin de son visage quand le jeune homme repoussa la créature avec ses pieds, la renvoyant dans la pièce par où ils étaient tout les deux sortis. Fujihara eut juste le temps de se relever que le Rasetsu était de nouveau près de lui. Il était impossible pour Saito de s'approcher. Fujihara et le Rasetsu étaient sans cesse en mouvement, échangeant leurs places au gré du combat. Le jeune homme haletait et son visage avait été marqué par une profonde griffure. La créature repoussa un de ses cris immondes qui semblaient s'apparenter à un rire. Fujihara releva sa lame, prêt à frapper. Mais comment tuer un monstre qui ne craint pas la douleur et se régénère à chaque coup?

-Tranche-lui la tête! lui cria quelqu'un.

Fujihara ne se fit pas prier, attendit que le monstre s'approche d'avantage et lança son katana contre le cou de la bête aux apparences d'humain.

Le corps tomba lourdement aux pieds du capitaine tandis que la tête roula un peu plus loin.

Fujihara leva la tête, le souffle court, et croisa le regard de ses compagnons qui étaient tous montés au deuxième étage ; chacun affichait un air grave, mais aucunement surpris.

-C'était quoi ça?! hurla t-il en fixant les cinq capitaines devant lui et plantant son katana dans le dos de la carcasse.

...

* * *

_Voilà qui est fait, fin du premier chapitre!_

_J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos espérance (et peut-être même plus!) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (les critiques constructive sont les bienvenues.)_

_Si vous remarquez des incohérences avec l'anime (saison 1 ''Shinsengumi Kitan'' et ''Reimeiroku'' uniquement) n'hésitez pas à me le signaler._

_Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, je remercie Ayame-uki-chan qui prend le temps de me corriger!_

_Voilà pour le blabla de fin de chapitre, parlons maintenant de la fiction en elle même._

_C'était un projet qui me courrait dans la tête depuis plusieurs années mais sur lequel je n'ai jamais rien écrit pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà plusieurs autres projet sur les bras. Sauf que je me connais, et temps que je penses à autre chose, je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que se soit qui me satisfasse et pour le moment, je n'ai la tête qu'à cette fanfic-là... Alors je me suis dit que quitte à l'écrire, autant la publier._

_J'ai prévu de la couper en trois partis, on change de partie à chaque fois que j'introduis un ou plusieurs personnes important pour l'avancement de la fiction... Je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet, il faudra juste que vous soyez patient!_

_Au accro de la romance: je vous promet, même si pour le moment ça n'en n'a pas l'air et qu'elle risque d'être plutôt longue à mettre en place: il y aura de la romance! (vous comprendrez dès le prochain chapitre...) Petite précision, pour cette fic-ci, je n'ai pas prévu de yaoi, désolée pour les fans ^^_

_Dernière petite chose: j'essayerais de poster au moins un chapitre par mois, mais je suis quelqu'un d'exigeant, je peux travailler des jours sur un passage qui ne me plaît pas, alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que çà pourrait donner si tout un chapitre ne me plaisait pas... De plus, je suis en plein passage entre ma première et ma deuxième année de BTS, ce qui veut dire stage, et je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais après une journée de boulot... Mais je vous promet de faire tout de même mon maximum pour avoir un publication régulière avec des chapitres plus ou moins conséquent (pour info, ce chapitre fait six pages sur Word avec une police Time New Roman en taille 12 et sept en prenant en compte la présentation et mes commentaires...)_

_Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir ce pavé et espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre!_

_Elvira ~ _


End file.
